Ignis Wraith
The Ignis Wraith is the Wraith version of the Ignis flamethrower, featuring improved critical chance, status chance, and magazine size. This weapon can be sold for . Acquisition This weapon was awarded from The Pacifism Defect event. The exact form in which the weapon can be acquired differs depending on the level of participation during the event: *All participating players in Clan that achieved the specified Clan Participation Score (e.g. 260 for Ghost clans) received an Ignis Wraith blueprint at the end of the event. *All players in a Clan that achieved the specified Victory Score during the event (e.g. 4,000 for Ghost clans) immediately received a complete Ignis Wraith with a free weapon slot and a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. *Clans that place within the Top 10% scoring clans within their tier received the Ignis Wraith as a Research in the Chem Lab at the end of the event. The blueprint can be traded, although the recipient must have a Mastery Rank of at least 9. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Cloned Flesh, Infested, and Infested Flesh. *Good critical chance. *High critical damage multiplier. *Very high status chance. *Pinpoint accuracy. ** 's accuracy penalty is minimal on this weapon. *Large magazine size. *High ammo capacity. *Beam has a thickness of 0.15 meters, and the zone of impact or maximum beam range has a spherical radius of 3 meters, allowing it to hit multiple enemies at once. **Largest beam thickness of all continuous weapons. *Innate infinite Punch Through against bodies. *Consumes 0.5 ammo per tick of damage. *Can use the mod. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Proto Shields. **Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. *Damage ramps up from 20% to 100% over 0.6 seconds when firing. After firing stops for 0.8 seconds, the damage decays back to 20% over 2 seconds. *Limited range of 27 meters. *Innate Punch Through does not apply to surfaces, requiring Punch Through mods. Comparisons: **Longer reach (27 meters vs 20 meters) Notes *The Ignis Wraith's hit detection is composed of two parts: **A perfectly accurate central beam that reaches up to 27 meters. This beam has a 0.15 meter thickness, unlike other beam weapons whose beams are very narrow. **A 3 meter spherical radius that appears at the zone of impact or maximum range. *When combined with other elemental mods, such as , it will no longer deal the original fire damage, losing its high bonus versus Light Infested (+50%). Thus, it is advised to add damage to create damage to kill Light Infested. Add + to create damage, and add to create damage to kill Heavy Infested. *The Ignis Wraith's spherical AoE can destroy rockets launched from a Bombard's Ogris. **This only works if the Ignis deals or damage. Building for or will not produce this effect. *The Ignis Wraith can deal headshots and target enemy weakspots. Tips * and apply fire elemental mod damage to the weapon. They do not act like base damage mods, but rather stack with the innate damage of the weapon. *Adding , , or in addition to damage makes the Ignis very effective versus Grineer / Corpus / Infested, though less effective against Corpus Proto Shields. *It is a wise idea to equip a long-ranged weapon in your secondary slot when using the Ignis Wraith. *It is unwise to have Specters equip this gun as they only fire on targets when they are ~10m away from them. * can be equipped to the Ignis Wraith, causing enemies to deal damage on death to other nearby enemies. This aids in crowd control and quicker elimination of weaker and closely-grouped enemies. *Due to its nature of AoE, this weapon is particularly effective against destructible projectiles. *Adding as a second results in an increase of damage. The reduction of accuracy will cause the beam to slightly waver, which is a negative for most weapons, but is arguably a benefit for the Ignis as the effective AoE spread will widen slightly. **The loss in accuracy is small enough that the central beam will still land headshots consistently at maximum distance, even with equipped. *The Ignis Wraith is designed to deal with crowds, spreading low damage but hitting all enemies in range, where most other weapons (besides explosive dealing AoE weapons) are single or multi-target. In other words, the larger the crowd, the better the weapon becomes at distributing damage compared to most other weapons. *The Ignis Wraith is very useful in reactor core Sabotage missions, as its spherical AoE allows it to destroy several exposed reactor cores at once. *Shade's can activate even if the Ignis Wraith is being fired, so long as the fire key is held down upon Ghost's activation. **This is more effective on the Wraith variant, as it has 50 more magazine capacity over the original, allowing more time to be cloaked and deal damage. * can also be equipped on the Ignis Wraith, greatly increasing the range of its central beam. This will also move the spherical AoE forward by the same distance. *The radius of the spherical AoE can be increased with . Trivia *The Ignis Wraith was hinted at by a forum post sent by Rebecca Ford regarding the then-upcoming The Pacifism Defect event that was an Acrostic, a form of writing where the first letter of each line spells out a word or words. The message, with the first letter of each line bolded for clarity, read as follows; Media IgnisWCodex.png|Ignis Wraith in Codex. Ignis VS Ignis Wraith (Direct Comparisons) IGNIS WRAITH - CRITS VS STATUS 5 forma - Warframe IGNIS WRAITH BUILD - The Cone of FIRE 5 forma - Warframe Bugs *The flame effect will vanish when pressing the fire button in short bursts, causing the weapon to sometimes be firing invisible flames. Patch History *Fixed Beam weapons not being able to damage enemies (alive but in a ragdolled state) when being affected by certain ‘crowd control’ Abilities. *Damage now ramps up over 0.6 seconds and after moving off target there is a delay of 0.8 seconds before it starts to decay over 2 seconds. *All Beam weapons now start their Damage ramp up at 20% (instead of 10%). *The Multishot chance should now apply more consistently with Beam weapons. *Fixed Beam weapons continuously firing when quick Meleeing. *Increased the Beam weapon Damage ramp up time from 0.8 to 1 second. *Fixed Beam weapon Damage ramp up not happening per target. *Perfect accuracy and high fire rate is balanced by limited range and damage ramping up from 10% to 100% over 0.8 seconds when firing and decays back to 10% over 1 second after stopping. *Mastery Rank increased from 6 to 9 *Damage increased from 25 Heat per sec to 35 Heat per tick *Fire Rate decreased from 10 to 8 *Status Chance changed from 30% per sec to 29% per tick of damage *Critical Chance increased from 12% to 17% *Critical Damage increased from 2.0x to 2.5x *Range increased from 20m to 27m *Flame passes through all avatars damaging them but will now be stopped by level geometry and require Punch Through Mods to penetrate *Aimed Zoom reduced from 2.23x to 1.2x }} See also *Ignis, the original variant. de:Ignis Wraith fr:Ignis Wraith Category:Wraith Category:Grineer Category:Heat Damage Weapons Category:Update 19 Category:Continuous Weapons